1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus or tool for disassembling machinery elements for repairs and/or replacement and in particular to an apparatus for removing a bearing assembly from around the end of a shaft and from the surrounding supporting portion of the machinery housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art apparatuses most closely exemplifying the state of the art of the subject matter of the present invention are believed to include United States patents of Howell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,573 and Kuffner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,242. Howell and Kuffner both are considered to be relevant prior art in that they disclose bearing pulling devices comprising a plurality of pulling bars with pulling lugs or protuberances on ends that are inserted between the bearing races, a jack screw for applying a lifting force to a cross member operatively connected to the pulling bars.
While prior devices may work well for the specific intended purpose thereof, actual use through experience reveals problems or disadvantages not heretofore considered. In this connection, it is noted that the jack screws of both Howell and Kuffner are positioned with one end applied against the shaft from which the bearing assembly is to be removed. Where the shaft has a small diameter or is not sufficiently sturdy, damage could be inflicted to the shaft by such bearing pulling apparatus.